


Someone Else's Eyes (What a Beautiful Mess)

by intermediacy



Series: Someone Else's Eyes [5]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intermediacy/pseuds/intermediacy





	

She's broken in his arms; frail, weak, paler than normal. He clings her body to his (just hard enough to keep her protected) as she cries _Edward, Edward,_ the name falling from her lips like a heartbeat, replacing the one she's slowly loosing. Jasper brushes his hand lightly over her hair, staring into her cloudy eyes, and wishes there was some other way. There isn't, though, so he takes what's left of her life; blood washing over creamy skin, shockingly white fangs and the sound she makes it heartbreaking. 

He keeps his arms around her, even as she fights him, and finishes what he started. Edward didn't want it, Alice would've made it happen, and here was Jasper doing it because he couldn't lose another person he loved; Alice and Edward were bad enough, but Bella... He couldn't handle that.


End file.
